Tristan
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their debuff resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank A+= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage that ignore defense buffs to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their debuff resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |60}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's critical damage by 25% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Astraea. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Oda Nobunaga, Attila the San(ta), Yan Qing and Mochizuki Chiyome. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Jack the Ripper, Mysterious Heroine X and Okita Sōji (Alter). *Bedivere, Mordred, Galahad, and Gawain are featured in his final ascension artwork. *In his Interlude, he mentions Bors and his unfortunate death, decapitated by a "dreaded vorpal bunny". This is in reference to the 1975 film "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", which features such a scene and detail with the Rabbit of Caerbannog. Unlike in the film where Arthur uses the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, the rabbit is killed in a joint effort between Gawain, Lancelot, and Mordred. Images Saint Graphs= Tristan1.png|Stage 1 Tristan2.png|Stage 2 Tristan3.png|Stage 3 Tristan4.png|Stage 4 TristanAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Tristanicon.png|Stage 1 TristanStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 TristanStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 TristanFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S122 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S122 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S122 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= TristanSprite1.png|Stage 1 TristanSprite2.png|Stage 2 TristanSprite3.png|Stage 3 S122 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S122 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S122 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo122.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Tristan_1.png|Stage 1 Tristan_2.png|Stage 2 Tristan_3.png|Stage 3 Tristan Hologram Sheet.png|Hologram (Story) Summer_Tristan.png|Swimwear (Summer Event 2018 Story) |-| Craft Essences= KnightsofMarines.png|Knights of Marines BestOfTristan.png|Best Of Tristan AS_You_Wish.png|As You Wish Belle_of_Society.png|Belle of Society CE876.png|Our Round Table CE930.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Boar King CE991.png|Dance with Rounds Category:British Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Camelot